Prince Caspian: My Version
by High.King.William
Summary: What if Capian had a sister. Where would she come into all of this. And what if The High King of Narnia found himself falling in love with her. This is my version of prince Caspian.
1. Chapter 1: The Escape

**Hello so I decided to end my last Fan fiction I was writing and have decided to write a new one. I have recently loved watching Prince Caspian ad then this idea hit me so I hope you like it xx **

* * *

Professor Cornelius glided down the cold dark hallways using his long black robe to blend in with the darkness. Once arriving at his destination he looked around to see if he had been spotted before slipping into the room. He crept over to the sleeping prince making sure to note cause to much noise. Thankfully the bird located above the young Princes bed- to warn the guard if someone entered the room- was accustomed to seeing the Professor at night when he and Caspian would go star gazing. The round plump Professor with the long white beard placed his hand over Caspian's mouth. Caspian who had been having a peaceful slumber quickly opening his eyes letting out a quick breath ready to fight the intruder but saw when he opened his eyes his eyes he say his Professor standing there. He instantly thought the Professor wanted him to go out Star gazing as his weekly lesson.

"Five more minutes."Caspian replied rolling over onto his side trying to fall back to sleep.

"We won't be watching the stars tonight my Prince. Come we must hurry." The Professor said pulling Caspian out of his bed.

"Professor what is going on?" Caspian asked him while he was dragged over to the hidden staircase only him, the professor and his sister knew about hidden behind the wardrobe.

"Your aunt has given birth." The professor said this looking up into Caspian's Eyes. "To a son."

This news hit Caspian like a tonne of bricks. He knew to suspect it but he never really knew how it would feel to know it.

"Where are we going?" Caspian asked his.

"You need to get out of the Castle." The professor answered.

"What? I'm not leaving Princess Catherina."

"Sir you must." Cornelius urged pulling Caspian down the first step.

"No!" Caspian all but yelled yanking his arm away from his professor.

"Fine, you go down to the armoury. Get whatever you need and then head to the stables. The Princess and I will meet you there. "Cornelius said.

Caspian felt reassured his little sister would be joining him. Well he couldn't really call her his little sister she was 16 after all just two year younger than the Prince himself. Caspian heard footsteps outside his door and he quickly closed the wardrobe door leaving on a small gap which he could see out of.  
He saw his door open quietly and he saw General Glozelle walk into the room followed by seven other guards. They formed a circle around his bed before raising bows in their hands. General Glozelle raised his hand before dropping it. At this signal the guards pushed the trigger on their bows and arrows went flying into Caspian's bed. Feathers flew everywhere and the eagle above let out cries while at the same time flapping its wings. Just as Caspian turned round he saw out of the corner of his eye one of the guards shoot the eagle down.

Caspian ran down the steps after his Professor two tunnels leading in opposite directions lay ahead of them. Caspian gave a quick nod to Cornelius before running down run knowing that every second now counts. He got to where all the armour was kept and lifted one leather chainmail for himself and a smaller one for his sister. He lifted tow swords as well as a crossbow and dagger. He knew he had to be silent so he crept down the silent hallway before out one of the side doors and running across the empty courtyard to where the stables where. When he got the he saw his sister saddling up one of the horses. He noticed when he got a bit closer t was his own horse Destrier. She looked up upon hearing him arrive. She was wearing brown trousers boots with a white blouse tucked into her trousers. Her long brown hair braided into a plate with bits of hair framing her face. Her eyes were still full of sleep and she looked exhausted.

"Caspian what's going on?" She asked walking round from the other side of the horse to hug her brother.

"Our so called uncle wants us dead Catherina. Aunt gave birth tonight. She had a boy. So now Uncle Miraz has an heir of his own he no longer has need for us."

"What? I mean how. We are the rightful heirs." She said taking a step back looking up at him.

"I don't know anymore Catherina. All I know if that Professor Cornelius told us we need to leave right before the general and guards shot at my bed." He said looking around when he mentioned the Professors name.

"What?"Catherina asked shock evident on her face.

"Where is the Professor?" Caspian asked ignoring her question.

"He said he had to get something from his study but if he was not back in five minutes to leave."

"How long has he been gone?" Caspian asked.

"About five minutes now." Catherina told him looking at the floor.

"Okay." Caspian said nodding. "Put these on." He said handing her the chainmail. She put it on securing the straps. Caspian then handed her the sword. She put it into the sheath.

"Hold the reins." Caspian told her while he put his foot into the stirrups to mount. Once Caspian was securely on he put his hand out and pulled his sister onto the back of the horse. He attached the bow to the side of the horse.

"Your majesty's." He heard his professor say, just as he was about to kick the horse into action.

He turned round to his professor and saw he had something in his hand. When the professor was right beside the horse Caspian could make out it was a horn with the shape of a lion's head on the other end.

"It has taken me many years to find this. Do not use it except for your greatest needs. Make for the woods; they will not follow you there." Caspian took the horn and attached it to the sheath his sword was connected too.

"The woods?" Caspian asked knowing the stories the Professor told him of what lay beyond the trees.

The horse then got a little jumpy as if knowing the impending danger.

"Will we ever see you again?" the princess quickly asked.

"I dearly hope so my princess, There is so much more I wanted to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." "Everything you know is about to change." He was then cut off by the sounds of guards shouting. "Go now." He said giving the horse a hit. The last image the Prince or Princess had of their dear old professor was him slowly fading into the distance as they rode away. When they re-entered the courtyard there were a few more soldiers' in it Caspian pulled out his sword taking the reins in one hand while striking any solider who got in his way. He put his sword away as they ran through the gate Caspian grabbed one of the sticks planted on the wall hitting one of the fire torches into a bucket distracting one of the guards. Suddenly fireworks went of behind them and their horse reared up.

"_A son, A son Brenavitch Garsel has given Lord Miraz a Son." _ A voice announced behind them. Soldiers suddenly came I pursuit. For what seemed like hours they rode and rode crossing the river. Once they were out of that though they were given a few minutes extra to get away. Catherina looked behind them to see if the soldiers where in sight.

"Catherina duck." Caspian shouted. But it was to late she turned around just to be hit by a tree and everything turned to black. Caspian was pulled back by Catherina's body going limp and they crumpled to the ground. The horse continued on taking with him the bow and arrow. Caspian crouched over his sister's body willing her to wake up. All of a sudden light appeared from one of the stumps of a tree and what seemed like two dwarfs appeared. _Narnian's!_ It was true everything his had professor told him. Then the sounds of horses were heard and one of the dwarfs ordered the other to do something. One started approaching Caspian and the other ran off towards the sound of the horses were coming from. Caspian saw the horn lying on the ground just as the dwarf did. He lunged forward grabbing it and blowing through it.

"No!" The dwarf shouted and he knocked Caspian unconscious. His last thought being his sister hoping she would be safe.

* * *

**Well I hope it didn't suck. So if you like it please leave a Review and be as nice or as horrible as you would like. And leave any ideas you have. Thank you xx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Narnians

**Im Back! Thank you for the reveiws and your input...i litrally sat pausing, Writing, re-winding through this whole chapeter to get the dialouge right.**

**But anyway here you go xx**

**oh and Disclaimer I do not own any of these Characters except for Catherina and maybe a few more that will come up along the way but I will say them when i do. xx **

* * *

A pounding pain in Caspian's left temple caused him to stir from his unconscious state. It took him a few minutes before he was able to think clearly enough without the pain blocking him.

**Catherina! **

That was the first thought he had. Where was she? He opened his eyes not knowing what to expect really. It was dull the only light coming from a few candles around the room. Caspian looked to the side seeing a small table with a glass of water it seemed. He then noticed it had been a bed he was lying on. He sat us putting his hand to his head where the pain had been coming from. There was a bandage on his head. He pulled it off and quickly and stood up. He looked around the whole room now. He figured he must have been in the stump of the tree. His sister was nowhere to be seen but her sword and jacket were lying across the chair in the corner. He crouched against one wall listening to the conversation on the other side. After a few soft mumbles he heard his sister voice, not listening to the rest he grabbed the sword and ran through knocking something out if the way and grabbing his sister standing in front of her. The dwarf that had knocked him out stood up instantly withdrawing his sword and advancing on Caspian. The prince blocked each hit with ease.

"Stop it." Caspian not knowing where there the sound came from looked to the side but still keeping his sword in position. He was shocked to say the least to see what seemed like a badger standing on two legs. It was black with a while strip the whole way down its middle. There was a bowl with some sort of liquid spilt out of it.

"You told me you were going to get rid of them." The dwarf said in his gruff rusty voice.

"No I told you I would take care of them. And anyway we can't kill him now; it would be like murdering a guest." The badger replied leaning down to pick up the spilt bowls.

"Yes and how do you think the Telmarien's are treating their guest?" When the little man said this Caspian instantly thought back to the other Dwarf person that gave the one standing in front of him the order to knock Caspian out.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing. It is not the boys fault." The badger said. Trumpkin must have been the name of the other dwarf man. Caspian thought back to the man from the forest and remembered that unlike the dwarf in front of him that had a mixture of grey and white beard and gray and white hair. The one from last night seemed to have more ginger hair and seemed to be more youthful.

"Yes it is! I told you we should have killed them when we had the chance." The dwarf advanced and tried to fight Caspian again.

"You know why we can't."The badger answered.

"If we are taking a vote I am with him." This was Catherina's first input into the conversation.

"Well we can't let them go they've seen us."Again the sound of metal clanging together as their swords met once again.

"Enough Nikabrik. Or do I have to sit on your head again." The Badger shouted. "And you look what you made me do." This time he turned his attention to Caspian holding up the empty cups. "I spent half the morning on that soup." He then mumbled walking into what seemed like a tiny kitchen.

"What are you?"Catherina asked unsure. Caspian knew she knew they were Narnian's but he thought she would probably just want reassured.

"Ha! Funny you should ask that. You think more people should know a badger when they saw one." The badger yelled from the kitchen. Humour in his voice.

"N-No I mean your Narnian's. You're supposed to be extinct." She said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." The dwarf they now knew as Nikabrik answered.

"There you go, still hot." The badger said walking out if the other room and setting two bowls of soup on the tiny table, the steam still rising of it.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarien soldiers?" Nikabrik stated sounding completely shocked

"I am not a soldier. I am prince Caspian the 10th. And this is my sister Princess Catherina the 6th." Caspian said standing up straighter lowering his sword a bit.

"What are you doing here then?"Nikabrik asked taking a seat at the table.

"Running away." Caspian said turning round to meet Catherina's gaze for the first time. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he didn't have an heir of his own." He said turning his eyes back to the fire.

"That changes things." The badger answered.

"Yea at least we don't have to kill you ourselves."This time it was Nikabrik turn to talk. Then it suddenly it hit Caspian, he was putting these people in danger by staying around. Most importantly though he was putting his Sister through.

"You are right!" Caspian said as the relation hit him. He ran back to the bedroom grabbing his leather chainmail coat and walking back out and grabbing his sword.

"Where are you going?" Catherina asked running and grabbing his arm to stop him opening the small door.

"Miraz will not stop until I am dead." He said refusing to look her in the eye

"But you can't leave." The badger spoke up. "You are men to save us. Don't you know what this is?" He then lifted up the horn he had blown. The one the Professor ordered not to use except when it was an emergency.

"I'm sorry. But this is my war to fight." Caspian said. Opening the door, it was bright outside even through the thickness of the trees indicating the sun must be right above which meant it is probably around noon.

"Caspian!" Catherina shouted from behind him.

"What Cathy?" Cathy being the nickname he gave to his sister.

"This isn't just your war. That man has taken everything from us. Do you not remember the days he would lock us in our room for hour's sometimes even days? If you go back to that castle and never walk out again, what am I meant to do? I've already lost Mother and Father doesn't make me lose you to." By the time she had finished the tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Cathy come here." Caspian said opening his arms out for her to run into. When she did her silent tears turned into hysterical sobs, "I have to do this, Not just for myself but for you as well I remember the fear and hatred in your eyes every time you were in the same room as that man and even though you've never told me why I know it has to be something bad for you to hate him that much."

"Caspian I can't tell you why I hate him but please stay." Catherina was now begging her brother.

"I love you Sister." Caspian said giving her a kiss on the head. He looked back at the dwarf and Badger who had been standing silent watching the scene in front of them unfold. "Look after her for me. Even if I am not to return." The Badger nodded. Caspian pulled himself from Catherina who was now screeching holding on to her brother. She felt someone come up and pull her back and from the corner of her eye she saw Nikabrik and she was surprised by how strong he was. With Caspian pushing and Nikabrik pulling they managed to get Catherina of Caspian.

"No! No! Caspian don't leave me!" Caspian who now felt his own eyes welling turned his back and stared walking away. He started walking before looking back to see his sister on her knees her head leaning on the ground and he could see her shoulders shaking. The badger was rubbing her back in a comforting way. So Caspian kept walking.

!

Catherina didn't know how long she had been crying for before she managed to get her voice back.

"We cat just let him go!" She said standing up and turning to face the badger who she knew to be called Trufflehunter and the Dwarf Nikabrik. She had spent and extra hour with them before Caspian had woken up.

"We're not." Trufflehunter said walking back into the den.

"What do you mean?" Catherina asked following him."

"We shall wait a few minutes before we leave and I will be able to track him."

"Okay then." She answered going to put her own jacket on just like Caspian and lifting her sword.

!

"Caspian didn't know how long he had been walking but for about the last fifteen minutes he could hear rustling in the bushed behind him. He knew straight away who it was but he decided to leave it for a while before he would call them out.

"I can hear you." He finally said turning around. From behind a tree his sister poked her head out while Nikabrik and the badger looked round form another.

"I just think you should wait for the Kings and Queens." The badger explained. But Caspian turned round and prepared to walk away again but stopped at the sound of the badger's voice, "Fine! Go then! Let's see if the others will be as understanding."

"I actually might come with you." Nikabrik declared, "I'd like to see you explain things to the Minators."

"They're real." Catherina spoke up.

"And very bad tempered." The badger said.

"What about Centaurs?" it was now Caspian's turns to ask question.

"Well the Centaurs will probably fight on your side but there is no telling what the other will do."

"What about Aslan?" asked Catherina again. She loved hearing stories about Aslan and about how he brought the Pevensie children to Narnia.

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik shared a quick glance with each other before Nikabrik spoke.

"How does use know so much about us?"

"Stories just." Catherina answered.

"Your father told you stories about Narnia?" The badger sounded shocked.

"No my Professor." When there was no reply Caspian continued "I am sorry these are not the kind of stories one should be asking." He walked past the badger and Nikabrik.

It was the taking that stopped him again.

"What is it?" Catherina asked the badger noticing the fearful look on his face.

"Humans." He answered gravely.

"Him?" Nikabrik asked using his head to point at Caspian.

"No." The badger looked past Catherina. "Them."

Everyone looked up just as the shouting started. There they saw about 10 Telmarien soldier's coming towards them with crossbows in their hands.

"Run." Caspian ordered. And that was when the arrows started being fired. They ran for a few minutes when Caspian heard someone groan in pain. He looked round to see the badger on the ground with an arrow planted in its side. Nikabrik had already started back to get him and so had Catherina.

"No I will get him." Caspian said running and lifting the badger. And again he chase was on. But he saw that Nikabrik had started to slow a bit so he made a quick plan in his mid.

"Take him." Caspian said passing the injured badger to Nikabrik. "And get out of here." He turned round pulling his sword from its sheath just in time to see the Telmarien soldiers start dropping one by one. When there was one left the person dropped his Crossbow and used his sword to start attacking the invisible killer. But before he could blink the solider was on the ground and the force was now moving towards Caspian. Caspian was knocked backward by a brown blur and when he opened his eyes he saw a mouse standing on his chest with a small sword the size of a pin pointed at Caspian's left eye. He also had a red feather on his head.

"Choice your last words carefully Telmarien."

"You are a mouse." Caspian said stating the obvious."

The mouse let out a sigh "I was hoping for something a little more original." He said. "Pick up your sword."

"Um no thanks." Caspian answered.

"Pick it up. I will not fight an unarmed man." The mouse said his sword moving a little closer to Caspian's eye.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choice not to cross blades with you noble mouse." Caspian said trying to get the mouse on his side.

"I said I would not fight you this doesn't mean I will not kill you."

"Reepicheep. Stay your blade." The badger shouted.

"Trufflehunter. I hope you have a good explanation for this untimely interruption." The mouse said sounding frustrated.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said.

"He's the one that blew the horn."

"The let him bring it forward." A new voice had entered the conversation. Caspian looked above him to see a man with the body of a man but the legs of a horse. "For this is the reason we have gathered.

!

It was now dark and Caspian and Catherina were stood in the middle of a gathering surrounded by Fauns, Minators, Dwarfs, Centaurs, mice, Badgers, cheetahs, lions, tigers and every other Narnian creature Caspian knew form story books.

_Kill them. Kill them! You Stole Narnia!_ They all seemed to be chanting.

"All this horn proves is that they have stole yet another thing from us." Nikabrik steeped down from the stone he was on.

"You cannot hold us accountable for all the crimes of our people." Catherina answered her voice sounding surprisingly strong considering the predicament they were in.

"Accountable and punishable." Nikabrik advanced towards Caspian.

"That is rich coming from you dwarf. Or did you forget it was your people who fought alongside the white witch." Reepicheep steeped forward raising his sword towards Nikabrik. Even though he just pushed it away like it was nothing

"And I would gladly do it again if it rid us of these barbarians." His gaze turned back to glaring a whole in Caspian.

"Then it is lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Unless you are asking this boy to go against Aslan now." Trufflehunter said stepping out from the shadows

This caused a great commotion between the Narnian's

"Unless you have forgotten we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right unless a son of Adam was king." He spoke.

"He's a Telmarien. Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik yelled pointing at him.

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods I am a king. The Telmarien throne is rightful mine. Help me claim it and I will bring peace between us." Caspian said suddenly getting a boost of confidence.

It is true the time is right. For I watch the stars as they are mine to watch just like it is yours to remember Badger. Tarva, the lord of Victory and Alambil the lady of peace have come together in the high heavens and now a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom." The Centaur from earlier spoke again. Caspian learned to grown he was very wise and rationally speaking the king of the centaurs.

"Is this possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean really." Everyone's gaze turned to one of the trees close by where an over excited Squirrel was running up and down one of the extended branches.

Two days ago we didn't believe in the existence of talking animals or dwarves or centaurs and yet here you are in strength numbers we Telmarien's could never have imagined. And weather this horn. Magic or not it brought us together and together we have a chance to take back what is ours." Catherina said holding up the horn she was carrying.

"If you will lead us." Again the wise Centaur spoke. "Then my Sons and I offer you our swords." He then suddenly pulled out an extra long sword while everyone else seemed to join him as if this was a signal.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly." Reepicheep said to Caspian bowing at the same time.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us sire." Trufflehunter said to Caspian looking up at him.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." Caspian said looking around at every Narnian in sight

"I am sure they will be here soon." Catherina said looking Caspian and the Centaur in the eye and making this whole situation suddenly feel even more dangerous.

* * *

**Well there you go another Chapter Hope it didn't suck to much. Please review if you would like :) PS the Pevinses will be making there introduction in the next Chapter :o xx**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pevensie's

**Helloooo... So long time no chapter... Sorry everyone i have had so much going on at the minute so i have been really busy but i promise uploads will become more frequent now that its SUMMMER! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Nrnia but all the new charachters not mentioned in the book or movie are mine.**

**So on wiith the chappter.**

* * *

Catherina stared at the slowly fading orange flames in front of her. It had just passed sun rise and she had been awake for hours already. She looked over at her brother who lay sleeping not knowing how much longer she would have to spend with him. She had known for years that this day would come. She knew Miraz was a power crazed man and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. Her brother lay there looking so peaceful as if the world had completely disappeared and all the trouble they were in was gone. He had a slight smile on his face and she knew he must of been having a good dream. Last night after the gathering Caspian and Catherina were given a small bit of the woods to sleep while some also slept and others searched the surrounding area for any Telmarien's. They sat up talking for a while with Glenstorm the head centaur about what the plan of action was but Catherina started feeling tired and after a while lay down on the floor around the fire using one of the blankets the badger had given her as a pillow.

She remembered about 10 years ago when her mother and Father took herself and Caspian out on a horse ride. They rode the whole way to the opposite end of the great field outside the castle and by the time they realised what time it was the sun was setting, so they decided to spend the night outside. Caspian and her father started on a fire while Catherina and her mother went and picked some fruit from the nearby trees. They spent all night telling stories they knew of Telmar and stories of what Narnia used to be like. To Catherina this was always the best memory of her parents because this was the last night she would spend with them by the nest night they were both dead from some sort of poison. Everyone though it must have been one of the berries they ate that night but they were all wrong and Catherina new the real reason they were dead. And it had nothing to do with the berries.

Catherina zoned back in on the fire just to see the last of the flames completely disappear and be left with just one line of smoke going up over the clearing. She could hear a rustling around in the forest and decided to go and try to find one of her new Narnian friends she had found the previous night. She wandered through the deep green foliage barefoot and still in her nightwear she wore when they escaped the castle in. She was walking up a bit of a hill when she was pulled back around and down by someone who had their hand over mouth. She looked up into the eyes of her brother who held his finger to his mouth silencing her from saying anything. He looked over her head at something. When Catherina turned round she was surprised to say the least at what she saw.

There was a young boy, with golden blonde hair with different shades of brown in it. Also a slight tan to him which gave him a slight glow. He was quite tall maybe as tall as Caspian, slim and he was wearing a shield on his back with a thin blue tunic and brown trousers. With sword in hand he was creeping up behind a Minotaur. Caspian jumped at that moment letting out a high pitched scream unsheathing his sword and running at the boy. The boy turned round just in time to block Caspian's attack. To me the boys turned into complete blurs just dancing around. I could contemplate the idea of what was about to happen. I ducked behind the bushes which blocked my view from the two boys fighting. I covered my ears in an attempt to stop the noise of clanging swords but it seemed impossible to stop them.

Clang. Clang. Clang

I don't know how long it went on for before it finally seemed to stop and I risked a glance over my shoulder to see what damage had been caused just in time to see Caspian trying to pull a sword which had been embedded in the tree, while the other boy ran towards him with a large stone in his hand.

"No Stop!" I hadn't realised the words had come out of my mouth and I was standing up until the two young men turned round to look at me. The one with the golden hair and what seemed to be the most mesmerising set of sea blue which sent an unusual shiver down my spine, was still holding the stone close to Caspian's head. Then at this point all the Narnian's seemed to rise up from the hills and appear in the trees around us in correct synch. The blue eyes boy dropped the stone at this point.

"Peter!" The sound of a girl's voice, concern evident in it. I looked over to see a girl about 15 or so standing there. She was wearing an orange velvet dress with golden swirls over her chest area. Round her waist she wore a brown leather belt with a dagger attached on to it.

I couldn't understand who these people where, I mean they didn't look Telmarien and from the stories of Professor Cornelius had told us there were no other humans relatives to Narnia. 'Peter' why did that name sound so familiar? And who was this other girl. And then it all started to click into place and if by magic another boy around 16 and a girl looking around my age so I would say about 17. There was also another Narnian with them and I knew his face it took me a minute to realise but I remembered he was the other dwarf there the night Caspian and I escaped the castle.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked squinting his eyes a little bit. His deep voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked over at Caspian and saw the sword in his hands had a lion's head on it and I could faintly read what it said down the side "_When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets it's death_" I dint know if it continued down the other side but I knew the rest of the saying "_When He Shakes His Mane, We Shall Have Spring Again_"

"Yes and who are you?" Caspian asked.

"High king Peter." I answered before he could even answer himself. He looked over me and I as our eyes meet again I was once again mesmerised by the blueness of them.

"I believe you called." He answered a small smirk almost appearing on his face. Almost.

"Yes but we thought you'd be older." I said matching his facial expression.

"Well if you want we can come back in a few years," He replied turning away slightly to walk back to the others which who up to this point had stayed silent.

"No!" Caspian said rather quickly, "It's just your not entirely what we expected."

"Neither are you." The other boy with the brown eyes and black hair and fair skin said looking at one of the Minators.

"A common enemies units even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter spoke wisely.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep spoke up. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh he is so cute." The youngest girl said which I now presumed to be Queen Lucy whispered to the oldest girl who I took to be queen Susan.

"Who said that." Reep almost yelled using his tail to pull out his sword.

"Sorry" Queen Lucy murmured looking down. Reep instantly looked scared for being so bashful to the queen.

"Oh,your majesty, with the greatest respect, but I do believe 'courageous,' 'Courteous,' or 'chivalrous' might more befits a knight of Narnia." He said smiling up at her putting away his sword

"Well," King Peter spoke up, "At least we know some of you can handle a blade." He said that last part looking Caspian dead in the eye.

I looked over at my brother now only to realise his lip was slightly bleeding. But he did not back down to the young kings remark.

"Yes your majesty and we have recently put them to good use securing weapons for your army sire." Reep said back to.

"Good because we are going to need every sword we can get." Peter said walking close to Caspian his real authority really coming out.

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said holding the sword out to Peter and with a role of his eyes the King took it and re-sheathed it. He then looked behind Caspian and towards me and gave another one of his smirks before turning around and walking down the path, Caspian as well as the other Narnians following him. As I went to follow him Queen Lucy appeared in front of me,

"Hello I'm Lucy, this is Susan and Edmund." She spoke politely gesturing behind her to her siblings. "And well you already know Peter." She added a frown appearing on her face at the last bit.

"Hello I'm Princess Catherina, and that is my brother Caspian" I said returning the smile and gesturing on over to Caspian."Not to sound silly or anything by asking this but are the High Kings and queens of old?" I asked looking down at this bit blushing slightly. I looked up just to see them nodding back at me.

"Catherina." I looked over the three royals shoulders to see Caspian standing there with Peter. "Walk with us."

I gave a small smile to Lucy, Susan and Edmund as well as a small curtsy before hurrying over to my brother and High King Peter.

"Hello my Princess." Peter said bowing his head and lifting my hand to his lips. His eyes looked up and locked with mine. For the short while I have known Peter every time I looked into his eyes they seemed to hypnotise me. I seemed to learn something new about them and him every time I did, this time it was the brown flecks that were throughout them as well as how innocent they seemed to look. I managed to pull my gaze quickly this time however not wanting to be asked any questions.

"So what did you need me for brother?" I asked looking at Caspian.

"We were just discussing the events that lead us here sister so I thought you should be involved, considering I was asleep for the better part of it." Caspian answered.

"Yes we were just at the bit where Caspian here was knocked unconscious by a dwarf." Peter snickered.

"I had just hit my head of a tree I was a bit disorientated." Caspian said defending himself.

"You boys are unbelievable." Susan said coming to stand beside me while Lucy and Edmund walked to the other side of Peter. "One second you are trying to kill each other and the next you are joking around. And one of you is even flirting with the others sister." Susan laughed, "Yes Peter I meant you dont think I don't know the look you gave Catherina here." I started to blush at this new revelation.

"Oh shut up Susan and just to let you know I wasn't flirting I was being what you would call a gentleman." Peter sought back in a friendly manor.

"You better not have been flirting with my sister or do I need to get my sword out again?" Caspian said jokingly but giving Peter a stern look at the end of it.

"I'd leave the sword fighting to Reep if I were you Caspian." Peter bit back winking.

"Oh is that so." Caspian said standing taller a smile on his face.

"Okay!" I said clapping my hands together. "No disrespect but considering we are sort of in the middle of a war, do you not agree that now really isn't the time to be bickering about who is flirting with who?" I asked them.

"I think the young Princess is right, we should get to the How." Trufflehunter said appearing behind us.

"That we should." Caspian said, "Trufflehunter would you like to lead the way." He added. And at this Trufflehunter gave a small nod and waddled away in front of us.

"After you." Peter said extending his arm and bowing his head a bit at me, the smirk once again on his face. What is it with this boy and smirking? I heard a few scoff behind me aswell as a groan coming from Caspian.

"Caspian, Catherina walk with me." Susan said linking our arms together and taking a few steps away from the other three.

"So I was wondering what is the How exactly?" Edmund asked as him, Lucy and peter followed behind us, Lucy standing in the middle of her two brother showing their protectivness of their family.

"The How your majesties is somewhere I'm sure use will hold very dear in your hearts." Reep surprised us by appearing from a tree above us before hurrying on before any of us could ask him a question.

"Well that wasn't at all weird." Edmund said matter of factly. Causing us all to let out a small chuckle.

"But anyway back to the topic that actually got you here, what happened after Caspian was knocked unconscious." Peter inquired.

"You were knocked unconscious?" Lucy gasped.

"By a dwarf." Peter added which made everyone burst into a round of laughter. We heard a few Narnians muttering and the word humans being tossed around a bit at our antics.

"Okay! I had just got hit by a tree and fallen of my horse. I wasn't thinking to clearly." Caspian defended himself.

"Well-" Edmund started before I cut of whatever comment he was about to make.

"We know Caspian got knocked uncostios by a dwarf," I started giving my brother a side ward glance smirking a bit at him. "Would you like me to tell you the rest of what happened?"

...

We spent about the next hour walking following whatever way Trufflehunter lead us. I told the pevensies all about our time with Trufflehunter and Nickabrick. We also told them about last night and meeting all the Narnians as well as the plans Caspian and Glenstorm had discussed. Then in turn the four young royals told us about their rule during the Golden age as well as their time in England. They had just gotten to the part where it was the day they had came here.

"So this really annoying boy wouldn't leave me alone! I even gave him a fake name and he still wouldn't get the hint." Susan said flabbergasted.

"And then I came running along shouting Susan, telling her she had to come quickly," Lucy added.

"So then we ran over and into the Train station where we saw Peter here in a fight with two other boys." Susan continued.

"And then I cam in to save the day and started fighting one of them of." This time it was Edmund's turn to speak. One thing I had noticed about the pevensies is that they seemed to be so in tune with each others thoughts that they could all tell a story like this one in perfect sypthony.

"And just to let you know they bumped me and then tried to make me apologise." Peter interjected.

"Yeah Yeah." Lucy laughed.

"So then-" edmund had begun but her was cut of my someone behind us.

"A big gust of wind appeared and a train went by extra fast and the tiles all started falling of the walls and you felt the magic and then bam your in Narnia!" Trumpkin said jumping of a ricking and walking past us. "I've heard this story already."

"Well there is more to it my DLF." Susan said smiling.

"DLF?" Caspian asked before I could.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy laughed.

"Yes well I believe your majesties have not realised that Nickabrick has been shouting that we have arrived for quite sometime now." Trumpkin said raising an eyebrow at us.

I looked around us not noticing we had stopped and realising we were now standing at the edge of the forest and in front of us was a large field but at the end of it a large brown building with enormous stones made as the structure.

"Welcome to Aslans How." Glenstorm spoke in his wise voice looking at us before at the How.

And for the first time since we had meet the six of us humans were speechless.

* * *

**Well there you go Chapter three done. I hope you enjoyed it. im stilll thinking on who would be the most perfect Princess Catherina so if you have any ideas let me know. **

**Reviewww will equal a happy me and a happy me will be a faster chapter 4 :D**


	4. Author note

_**Hi Everyone so needed to say sorry for this not being a chapter! I had written out about 10 and then of course spilt coffee on my computer! I am trying to re-write them the best I can! So please be patient with me! I will try and have an update by the end of the day! But I am back at school now so I don't know how I will do it but I promise to become more involve with the story! Thank you all for the reviews and know they mean a lot and keep it up...**_

_**Chloe **_


	5. Chapter 4: The Howe

**Yeah so i know this is a little later than i said but so much is happenign but no more exuses here it is the next chapter!**

**Disclamer as usual Narnia and nearly every charachter doesnt belong to me excdpt for Catherina.**

* * *

As I looked at the Howe I started to feel light headed and I seemed to start swaying and everything around me went blurry, I looked to my left and everyone else were still transfixed on the Howe. Then suddenly it got a lot worse I started spinning in circles and my feet were lifted off the ground. I was spinning faster and faster by the second. Then it all went black and I was dropped to the ground like a rag doll. I jumped to my feet quickly looking around my surrounding still slightly crouched and my breathing heavy. It was late at night and I was standing a field again and at the opposite end there were people from what I could see as well as a large stone mound with pillars surrounding it all and one connecting them all at the top. I started walking closer and the noise became louder and louder it seemed to almost be a chant the people were banging sticks holding spears and torches and axes and swords. As I got even closer again I noticed these weren't people they were creatures. Narnian creatures only not the same as the ones I knew these were vicious looking some I hadn't even seen before like the half bird half human ones and goers and ghouls, and very dark creature possible. I tried to stay in the shadows still not exactly knowing what was going on.

A bird then flew over head me and went and landed on top of one of the pillars looking down it said something to someone from which at this angle I couldn't see. I moved round slightly still in the shadows when I saw her. Her dress was black her blonde hair tied back. I knew who she was instantly. I'd seen all the drawings. It was the white which. Then I caught a glimpse of golden fur walking up stairs to the top where the whit which stood. It was Aslan. I instantly knew then where I was and what was happening. But what I didn't know was how I was here. I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't realise that the witch had started speaking and I only caught on to what she was saying when she said, "Let him be shaved!" And with that everyone started to seem to go into a frenzy running around knives being drawn and when they finally all stepped back Aslan no longer had a main and his mouth and legs were tied together.

"Now Aslan." she began lowering herself to him but keeping her voice load enough to hear. "I am so disappointed in you did you honestly think that by doing all this you could save the human traitor?" she got an evil twinkle in her eye. "You are giving me your life and saving no ones. So much for love. "She rose so she was standing on her feet and began to yell."Tonight the deep magic will be appeased but tomorrow we will take Narnia forever!" She screamed. All the creatures started banging their sticks, screeching and yelling in anticipation. "In that knowledge, despair, die." she said the lat bit pulling a knife out holding it above her head and then stabbing it into the great lion.

"No!" I screamed leaping forward. But I was punched in the gut by what seemed like a large gush of air and thrown backward. My eyes shut and I felt the search come into contact with me.

"Catherina!" I heard someone yell. I kept my eyes closed afraid of what I had just seen. My mind wouldn't stop yelling at me and I seemed to be having an internal argument with myself. I felt my breathing become quick and quick. All this time I heard my name being called by more and more people. Some feminine and some male. One in particular my brothers. My eyes shot open suddenly when I felt someone touch my arm. All I saw was the same mesmerising blue eyes I had seen on the hound high king before everything went black...

I must have only been asleep for a few minutes because when my eyes opened again we were still in the large field. I then realised I was moving though. I looked down and saw I was on a horse.

"Catherina?" I heard the same cocky voice I had heard from Peter earlier only this time it seemed to be caring. I looked up and was instantly greeted with those blue eyes that had blonde hair falling into them slightly. I know realise I was being held right against him and he had one arm wrapped around my waist.

"Peter?" I asked him not really knowing why. His name just felt comforting. I started going through everything that had happened in the past hour or so. Aslan. The white witch. The old Narnia.

"Shh... What's wrong." he asked bringing one hand up to my face to whip away something. I then felt the tears running down my face.

"I- I-" I kept trying to speak but I couldn't get round my tears.

"Cathy." I heard someone shout and I was suddenly pulled of the horse and into the familiar arms of my brother. Now I just cried while he comforted me. Holding me close and rubbing a hand trough my hair. I finally got control of myself and pulled back looking down at the ground ashamed that I had let my feeling cloud my judgement.

"Hey," Caspian said lifting my head with his fingers under my chin. "You are not there anymore; you don't have to act strong." Caspian knew I had always felt I had to pretend while I was in the castle. I was always being judged by what I was doing and crying is just not something a Princess of Narnia. Even when mother and father died the only time I felt okay to cry was when Caspian and I went out on rides far away from the castle.

"What happened?" he asked me. And so this time I told him. I didn't hold back. I told him of seeing Aslan and the white witch. By the time I had finished Edmund, Lucy and Susan had joined us and Peter had gotten of the horse.

"I don't know if I have gone mental but it wasn't a dream it was as if I was actually there and now thinking back on it, it feels more like a memory than anything else." I finished.

Everyone stayed silent for some time after I had finished. Caspian still had me pulled against his side.

"This can't be possible though I mean rationally this all happened thirteen hundred years ago. Me and Lucy were there that night and from how you describe it you were we we're hiding we would have seen you." it just can't be possible." Susan said being first to break the silence.

"I agree." I said, "But I just can't help but think I knew everything the white which had said and you even confirmed that. It makes me curious." I now felt a large frown line on my forehead.

"Excuse me your majesties." We all looked down and the little mouse who appeared within our circle.

"What is it Reep?" Edmund asked bending down so he was closer to the Mouse's height.

"Well I overheard what you were saying and there is a prophecy that was made that may help you." He began. "But I think we should get inside the Howe first. It will be dark soon." With that she started scurrying away.

When we turned around however I didn't expect what I saw. About 20 centaurs all lined up as if waiting for something. The Sun was still high in the sky but I guessed it was evening time. The six of us spread out into a line me. The centaurs pulled out their swords and held them above their heads making a sort of arch way to the entrance of the Howe. Even though I am not a native Narnian and really only found out they existed two days ago I knew that having centaurs welcome you this way was an honour. It just didn't feel right. I didn't feel worthy enough to be able to walk in this way. It had been my people who had invaded Narnia and taken all these peoples freedom away. The four Pevensie siblings stepped forward and walked down and through the Centaurs smiling them as they passed. Caspian stayed beside me and I looked up at him and saw he was staring forward, he looked sorrowful as if he had the same thoughts as me. When the Pevensie's made it into the Howe the centaurs drew back their swords and started to in sync walk away. That is when it was mine and Caspian's turn to walk down the tunnel into the Howe. When we made it inside the Pevensie's where talking to Trumpkin.

"Ahh there you are!" Lucy said running over and grabbing Caspian's hand. Pulling him and myself over to the rest of the group. Did I mention that I love this little girl? In the short time I had known her I had never meet someone so innocent before. She just seemed to be unaware of everything that going on around her.

"It may not be what you are used to but it is defensible." Trumpkin said lifting one of the torches of the wall.

We walked one of the large halls and saw people making swords and axes and bows. While others practised with both of them.

"Come on!" Lucy said pulling Caspian with her and this time he left me behind.

We walked around different hallways that just all seemed to lead to nowhere. I knew I was going nowhere.

"Peter you may want to see this." Lucy said appearing round the corner at the end of the hall. We walked quicker to get to her and Caspian. When we got to the end we turned the corner and saw Lucy and Caspian starring up at a painting on the wall. When I got closer I saw four children, two boys and two girls. The two girls had long brown hair, one taller than the other. The boys were different one had raven black hair and the other blonde hair.

"It's us." Susan said sounding shocked.

"What is this place?" Edmund asked.

"You don't know."Trumpkin asked. When no one said anything he just shook his head and summoned us to follow him. We walked down a few more halls before we came to another room. I don't even know what to say now. In front of me was a table that was cracked down the middle, there were four pillars surrounding it with one connecting them all at the top.

"This is the place of my vision." I choked out.

"And this is the place where Aslan was sacrificed."Susan spoke.

Trumpkin dropped the torched into a pit and fire spread in a circle when it got to the middle there was a large sculpted picture of Aslan.

"He must know what he is doing!"Lucy said looking up at Aslan.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said.

"How can you say that?" Lucy said turning round getting angry. The little girl is funny when she is angry.

"Because he left Narnia!" Peter yelled back. He looked away letting out a deep breath.

"Yes he did. But so did we." Lucy yelled back.

"But we didn't mean to. Obviously he chose to abandon Narnia." He yelled back. To be honest his yelling was scary.

"How can you something!" Lucy said still yelling. "Without him we would never have been able to come to Narnia. You are such a freaking Jerk! "

WOW. Everyone seemed to become silent and I looked over at Peter and saw him turn from white to purple to red before finally saying back in a low voice,

"You seem to be forgetting Lucy that I am your older brother. You are to never speak to me like that again."

"Whatever." Lucy said bumping into him and storming down the corridor.

We all stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"I'll go after her." Edmund said starting to walk away.

"No wait let me." Caspian said, "It might be better coming from me since I'm not her sibling."

Edmund gave a small nod and Caspian walked down the hall in the direction Lucy had gone minutes ago.

"I need to go get some sparring in." Ed said walking away.

"You are a jerk." Susan said walking away. Trumpkin walked out after Susan leaving only me and Peter in the room. I was still mesmerised by the fact that this was the place I had seen in my vision.

"She hates me doesn't she? I've never yelled at her like that before. "Peter said looking over at me. His eyes were now wetter than they had five minutes ago. He sat down on the stone beside the cracked table.

"She could never hate you." I said bending down so I was at eye level with him. My own tears threatening to fall. Putting my hands on his knees. "You're her over protective, over bearing big brother." When I finished I smiled a watery smile.

"I always wondered what it would be like to come back here. When we went home the last time I thought that was it, that Narnia was gone forever. I dreamt of always coming back of growing old here of finding someone to marry and having kid and just having that perfect life." He said starring up at me.

"Sometime being married doesn't give you that perfect life." I said looking back at him. He looked up at me questioningly but I just shook him off.

"How is it that I've known you a day and I feel like I can already open up to you?" He said raising on e of his hands to my check. I leant into his hand and placed my hand over the top of his. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I- I can't do this, I said pulling his hand away from my check. I stood up and tried to run away from him but he grabbed my arm making it impossible for me to escape.

"Catherina wait." He said pleadingly.

"Don't follow me." Ad with that I yanked my arm out of his grasp and ran...

Why! Why! Why! How can I be so stupid! I've now spent about the better part of an hour walking through halls up steps down steps through doors everything. I think I can now officially say I am lost. How have I still not seen anyone around here?

"Catherina! There you are." I turned round and saw my brother running down the hall in a change of clothes this time and he looked like he had had a wash. "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you for ages. Peter said you just disappeared?"

"I just needed to get away for awhile and then I got lost while doing so." I looked up at him to see him silently chuckling to himself. "Stop it!" I laughed hitting his arm.

"Sure sure! But we got to go everyone is waiting for us to get back." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me through all the tunnels and holes and doors. It made me think how much like Lucy he really was. We started to get back into the area I knew and recognised. I heard people talking at the end of the hall but it was only when we got into the run I had ran out of so quickly earlier that I realised what was being said.

"It's only a matter of time! Miraz and his war machines are on their way," Peter said looking around and stopping when he saw me standing at the door. His deep blue eyes looked so apologetic I forgot instantly what had happened earlier. He got control of himself before continuing. "That means those same men aren't guarding the castle."

"What do you suppose we do your majesty?" Reep asked.

"We attack-", "Start planning forward-"Caspian and Peter said together. There was an ear splitting silence. The two royals stared at each other just waiting for one of them to look away first. It was Caspian.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said this looking directly at Caspian the whole time.

"But that is crazy no one has ever taken that castle." I piped in. There was no way he could do this.

"There is always a first time."He argued back.

"Well have the element of surprise."Trumpkin added.

"But we have the advantage here."Caspian jumped in.

"If we dig in we could probably hold them of in definitely." Everyone was shocked to see Susan siding with Caspian and not her brother. I kind of understood where Caspian was coming from.

"I for one feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said adding in his point.

"I appreciate what you have done here but this isn't a fortress it's a tomb." Peter said looking around everyone.

"Yes and if the Telmarien's are smart they will just wait and starve use out." Edmund said from where he was sitting.

And then I heard something so stupid a little squirrel said, "We could collect nuts."

"Yes!" Reep said getting annoyed. "And throw them at the Telmarien's! Shut up! I think you know where I stand sire." He said jumping of the stone table and going to stand closer to Peter looking up at him.

Peter turned to Glenstorm and said "If I get your troops in can you handle the guards?"

It took Glenstorm a while to answer and he looked over at Caspian before he finally did. "Or die trying my liege."

"That's what I'm afraid off." I looked over and saw Lucy tucked behind my brother.

"Excuse me Lu?" Peter asked his voice still rigid. Probably after their fight earlier.

"Well you all seem like there are only two options! Dieting here or dying there." She said using her hands to indicate.

"I'm not sure you've been listening Lue." Peter said turning round as if to shrug her of.

"No! You're not listening Peter." She started yelling again standing up. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the white which." Wow low blow there. I saw the hurt on Peters face and it did made me feel sorry for him.

"I think we have waited for Alan long enough." Peter said using his low voice again that really did scare me. With that Peter walked away.

* * *

**SO what did you think? Please dont let my lack of updates affect your reviews! Please if you have any ideas you would like to tell me everything is welcome! And if you have any ideas of who i could use as a picture for Catherina let me know? I am thinking Selena gomez as i think she would be amazing! But let me knoe :) **

**Chloe x**


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth

Dont kill me...

Im so sorry so much school work this year I've had to be doing but I promise I will still upload as soon as I can :)

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not going?" I yelled at him.

"Exactly what you just said you're not going." He yelled back.

"You can't tell me I'm not going." I stamped.

"Actually yes I can because I'm the Captain and I'm your brother." Caspian lowered his voice.

"Exactly there is still a General above you and unless I'm mistaken you and Peter don't actually agree on much and also yes you are my brother, point proven." I nodded.

"Cathy please just leave I don't want you there! I can't let you be there." He pleaded.

"I need to be there Caspian, you and I are the only people that know that castle. And there are some people in there I need to say goodbye too." I stuttered out my eyes watering.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked pulling me into his chest.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I cried. "I can't stop crying every night when I go to bed I cry, every morning when I wake up I cry, every time someone mentions marriage or children I cry every time is see someone happy with someone else I cry. I. Just. Want. To. Stop."I was now using him to lean on while he supported me and I sobbed loader. He pulled me over to the bed and sat down with me on his lap holding me like a baby. We were in the room I had been allocated to sleep in which is when we had started arguing. I managed to calm my breathing down a bit before I could speak again.

"I think I just need some time on my own."I got up of him and sat on the edge of the bed my hand on my lap my head down as the tears rolled down my face. Caspian knew better than to say anything and stood up leaving the room closing the door on his way. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let the tears come silently sobbing to myself. Like always soon enough my sadness was turned to anger and I looked around the room seeing a small mirror chair table glass on the table and I stood up and grabbed the chair throwing it across the room with a scream I moved to the table smashing everything screaming while doing it and crying. The door flew open and I saw Peter standing there breathing hard. I hesitated for a moment befit continuing to smash moving over to my bed.

"What are you doing?" Peter shouted over my screams still not moving away from the door. I didn't answer him and kicked all the broken items on the floor lifting things and throwing them. Peter ducked a few times before coming over to me and grabbing me by the arms.

"Catherina what are doing? What is wrong?" he asked me again. I struggled against him but he held me in a vice grip and I tried to kick him and everything but he wouldn't let me. I finally broke down again collapsing to the ground with Peter coming with me and he held me and rocked me.

...

I cried for what I am sure hours. I had heard the door open a few times but no one ever spoke and my eyes remained shut. Peter sated the whole time not saying anything but gently rocking me and rubbing my arms and back. I let out a few finale whimpers my tears had stopped falling and I knew I had none left to cry.

"I'm sorry." I stuttered out a few minutes later when I regained composure again.

"What are you sorry for? For crying? I know thing have been hard for you I'm sure over the last few days." he said looking at me.

"It's not only been the last few days." I mumbled. Peter waited for me to continue but when I didn't he continued.

"Caspian told me about you wanting to come to the raid but I really don't think that is a good idea." when he said those words I felt my heart break a little more than it already was.

"No! I have to come with you!" I started getting hysterical again trying to stand up but Peter wouldn't let me.

"Why? I will look after Caspian if you are worried about that he-"

"it's not Caspian!" I cut him off.

"Well if it's not Caspian who is it then?" I didn't say anything."Well if you don't tell me how can I decide to bring you or not?"

"I need to say goodbye." I whispered.

"Goodbye to who." again I was silent.

"Catherina! Goodbye to whom?" Peter asked sternly.

"My husband." I whispered even quieter again.

"You what! You're married! Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Peter started rambling pushing me of him and standing up to pace. I sat looking at the floor silent years rolling down my face.

"He-He-he's dead. His body was burned and his ashes were sprinkled throughout the gardens. That's where he proposed to me you see."

I still remember that day like it was just yesterday had been sitting in the garden where I had been coming a lot recently after Mother and Father died. But today I felt even worse, today was my fourteenth birthday and right now I wanted nothing more than to have them sitting beside me. The whole family, Mum, Dad and Caspian. I sat looking at the lilies Mother and I had planted that formed a circle around the tree that they had planted when I was born, the same with Caspian who's grew on the other side of the garden while in the middle was the tree my Parents planted the day they got married. It was under that elegant cherry blossom tree I now sat waiting for Damien to come meet me before going on our daily horse ride. Damien used to be my personal bodyguard before we officially started courting. He recently just turned 18 himself. Most people were shocked when we started courting expecting the Telmarien Princess to be with someone as young as him as we were meant to be with someone as young as 18.

"Catherina." I looked up being pulled out of my thoughts by the most amazing man I knew in life so far besides my Dad.

"Hello you." I said standing up walking over to you giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips. He seemed to act really hesitant as if he was nervous.

"So I kind of need to talk to you about something important." He said leading me back to the tree and sitting down dragging me with him.

"What's wrong?"I asked him.

"So you know and I that things haven't been easy for use lately and I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to know I will be there for you through no matter what I will love you forever and nothing and no one will come between that ." he adjusted himself so he was now in front on me on one knee. I smiled wide my hand ringing to my face in shock and tear beginning to form in my eyes, "Catherina Cassandra Phillipa would you do the honour of not only becoming my wife but becoming my best friend." I started nodding before he had even finished the sentence letting out shaky skilled picking me up spinning me in circles.

"I loved him more than anything else in the world." I whispered, "We were meant to spend the rest of our lives together, we were meant to grow old together but people always leave. Just like my parents left, Just like Caspian will leave, just like you'll leave. I mean come on you left Narnia once before I'm sure you will again." I looked up at him to see him looking at the ground.

"What happened to him?" he asked still looking at the ground.

"It was about 10 months after we got married and 4 months since we found out I was pregnant." I whispered, "He went out to stop a riot that had happened with a few other men. None of them came back alive they beat them till thy weren't recognisable and then just left them there. When I found out I felt like my whole world had just turned to black. I felt like I had nothing else live for so one night I went down to Professor Cornelious's study and I drank one of the bottles of poison he had. It was Caspian who found me lying there almost dead." My voice started to break and I had a steady Thanks to their quick thinking I woke up two week later after they gave me the antidote but only for me to find out my baby was dead. The last piece of Damien. You know I still think about them everyday. But sure I told you marriage isn't everything." I looked up to see him now looking at me.

"You were only fourteen." he said as if he just couldn't understand that.

"Telmarien culture show girls getting married as young as twelve. I was actually a shock that I had waited so long to get married." I said shrugging.

"It's still wrong! I remember in the Golden age you had to be atleast 16 before you could be married." he seemed to be getting frustrated now.

"Yes but for telmariens girls at viewed as nothing. That's one of the things I loved about Damien so much, he made me feel important an needed and..." I trailed of getting lost in my thoughts again.

"I'm sorry." Peter said leaning down in front of me just like I had the day before.

"If you are truly sorry let me come with you." I begged.

"Catherina... I don't know I mean thing are all ready stressed between me and Caspian I don't want to go and make it any worse." he stood up again.

"Please! Please! Please!" I stood up, walking over and getting in his face giving him the sweetest kind of smile I could.

He just looked at me shaking his head. He walked over to the door and I thought I had lost but when he got to the door he opened it and turned smiling to me.

"Well if you are going to be coming you will need to get some training in." he said to me.

I let out a quiet screaming running over and jumping up into his arms. He lifted me of the ground and I started laughing.

...

"Lift your right leg more." Peter snapped at me.

"I'm trying!" I snapped back at him.

He aimed a shot at my feet and I jumped over but just as I went to land he kicked my knee and I fell to the ground again.

"Alway prepare for an attack! You need to know your attackers next move before even they know. You have to always be on guard." he instructed me.

I looked round and saw that a group had gathered to watch us. I saw my brother standing in the corner his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. I knew I had to prove I could take care of myself and that I should be allowed to go.

I swung my sword towards Peters head but he quickly blocked it which I knew he would. I kicked his left knee and he went falling to the ground i jumped behind him grabbed his hair and held my sword to his throat.

All the silence in the room stopped every whisper, every step of feet or hooves or whatever. It was all silence. All that could be heard was mine and Peters breathing.

"Dead." I whispered. I dropped my sword from his neck and looked up and saw Caspian had gone from his original spot. I stepped away from Peter to look for him but someone came crashing into me. To stunned I looked down and saw Lucy smiling at me. I returned the young Queens hug feeling it would be improper if I didn't, considering she is Queen after all.

"... And the way you kicked his knee under. It was very good Princess Catherina." I hadnt even realised lucy had begun to speak. Not really knowing what she had said as I was still to busy looking for Caspian. I simply nodded my head agreeing with her.

"Catherina!" I looked to where I heard my name being called an saw Caspian, Susan, Edmund and Peter all talking. I started to make my way over Lucy with me. I felt bad for not listening to what Lucy had been talking about now considering my brother was not that far away from me. When I looked at Caspians face he was glaring at me. I honestly don't see why he is so angry with me wanting to come. It was also my kingdom we are trying to protect along with my other reasons.

"I was thinking Catherina is such a long name to say, is there any way we can shorten it? I mean I'm Su, Lucy's Lu, Edmund is Ed and well Peter is just Peter usually but still." Susan had started speaking as soon as I joined the circle.

"Well my hole name is Catherina Cassandra Phillipa? There is Cathy, or cat or Cass, using my second name?" I gave started suggesting.

"Cass." Peter stated, "Or Cassie.".

"I like it." Edmund smiled.

"I think I will stick to Cathy." Caspian grunted.

"Okay 'Cassie'" Susan drowned out my name, "They were some impressive moves you just done there."

"It took a while." I confessed, " But I think I am learning." I smiled at this and looked at Caspian and I knew instantly he was close to losing it.

"Yeah but still I think after a few more lessons you will so be ready to go fight this war." I knew Ed was only trying to be helping but as soon as these words left his mouth I knew Caspian was going to lose it.

"Oh come on, you can't seriously think she is ready to go fight some war." He exploded.

"Caspian calm down." Peter moved towards him more moving Susan away from Caspian while Ed uncontiously moved closer to Lucy.

"No! You all say how she is ready to go fight this war but do you think she is ready to stab someone in the chest? Huh? Look into their eyes and see their soul die and see that light fade in their eyes? Oh and don't forget the pregnant wife and three other children that now have no way to survive. Is that really why you want!" Caspian was now yelling.

"I'm 17 years old Caspian! I'm not the 8 year old child anymore! You can't boss me around anymore! I've been married, I've been pregnant." Everyone seemed shocked at what I had just said.

"Well if you weren't still acting like an eight year old we wouldn't have this problem." He spat at me.

"Well if you wouldn't try and act like your my Father and tell me what to do, everything would be fine!" I screamed at him.

Caspian's face screwed up and I knew I would regret it later but at this moment in time I didn't care.

"Who even are you? If mother, Father or Damien saw you they would be so disappointed in you for that." With that he turned his back and walked away from me.

"Cass... I'm sure he didn't mean that."

"No. He did. I knew he's always hated me since mum and Dad died." I whispered. Everyone gave me a sympathetic look and Susan opened he mouth to speak but we were cut of by the sound of someone talking behind us.

"Your Majesties." I turned round and saw Reep standing there.

"Hello Reep." Lucy chimed.

"Hello my Queen." He mixed closer so he was now standing on one of the pillars and was closer to our height.

"I heard you were asking me to tell you about the Prophesy."

"I think that would be a good thing. Hopefully be able to take our minds of everything that is going on." Peter said putting his hand of the small if my back before wrapping it around my shoulders. At that point all my anger just seemed to be forgotten.

* * *

So I know it isn't too long but the next chapter is going to be animportant one :)


	7. Chapter 6: Stubborn Brothers

**HIYAAAAA! PLEASE READ! Soooo I just want to say sorry for the lack of updates :( but please read the bit at the bottom it is important.**

**Normal disclaimer applies :)**

* * *

We had all gathered in the room with the stone table we had all gathered in earlier. Everyone seemed to be walking on hot coals around me ever since mine and Caspian's fight. Lucy, Susan and I all say on the table curled in together while Peter and Edmund sat in one of the stone like benches around the room. Directly in front of us there was a large carving of Aslan being lite up by a fire that ran along the walls of the heptagon shaped room.

"So whenever I was just a little mouse my father would tell me about how some day the Kings and Queens of old would come back to Narnia and unite with a Prince and together they would defeat the enemy kingdom." Reep jumped up and sat down beside the Lucy and gave us a smile in his own way.

"But I don't see how this has anything to do with Cassie?" Ed asked. "I mean if it is just a Prince where does she come into this?"

"That is where I am not quite sure if it is true or not." Reep continued. "There is a tale of another where a queen of the Dryads came along and was blessed with the body of a human and the powers of Aslan. She here can see the future, travel into the past, has the strength of 1000 men aswell as the speed. She can transform into her dryad form at a moments choice. And as well as the power a dryad has healing men she can also control the air, being able to cause great storms and the weather so blistering hot you can burn in your own skin." When Reep finished everyone was in silence we proceeded the information.

"But that couldn't be me, I'm a Telmarien not a Narnian." I fought back. It couldn't be true. I'm human not some dryad. I knew what a dryad was. I'd grew up with the stories. They could change from leaves into a human figure and go back and live in the trees. They were meant to be extinct... But so where all the Narnians.

"That is one reason why I dont think it could be true. Maybe you just have premonitions but that doesn't make sense as to why you travelled into the past. Or how you were able to throw those rocks and boulders and you bed around the room you were in." Reep answered rubbing his thin whiskers while keeping his other hand on his sword.

What was he talking about, I had only thrown a few stones around my room and my bed was simple to lift. I couldn't understand what try we're talking about. Before I knew it I was flying down the long corridors and all I could hear in the background was the faint calls of my friends. I arrived at my room quickly. Surprised I had not gotten lost on the way round the all to alike hallways and passages. I opened the door and saw exactly what Reep had been talking about there we large chunks of rock pulled out of the wall and the bed was completely smashed to pieces. There was broken glass everywhere.

"Cathy." I jumped at the sound of Caspians voice.

"I did this?" I asked my voice barley a whisper. From Caspians silence I k we my answer. "What's happening to me?" I felt the familiar wetness fall down my face. "I don't even think I know who i am any more." My voice cracked and I sank to the floor as my sobs took over.

"Shh." I felt Caspians arms come around me. "Your Catherina Cassandra Phillips, your my sister, you are the daughter of King Caspian IX and Queen Maria. You are the most strong girl I have ever meet and have the biggest heart and welcome everyone into it."

"I haven't been that girl since Damien died." I put my head against Caspians chest and closed my eyes.

"Just because you haven't been her doesn't mean she isn't there. These past few days I keep seeing glimpses of her in you, that's probably one of the reasons I have been so angry. I'm afraid that you won't need me anymore. You have so many people now that its not just me and you anymore." I couldn't believe it. I had been so wrapped up in my own life I didn't even stop to ask how he was coping with everything. They were his parents to and Damien was one of his bestfriend. How could I be so selfish.

"I will always need you big brother. No matter who I have in my life you will always be the most important." I knew I needed a new change. I needed to be the girl I once was. And even though I can never forget about Damien I know I needed to move in with my life.

"You to little sister. You to."I looked up at my brother smiling at him before placing my head on his shoulder and before I new it i was falling to sleep.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Should we wake them?"

"It must be dreadfully uncomfortable sleeping like that."

"They look so peaceful sleeping, it has been a tough couple of days for both of them."

"I'm already awake." I felt the vibrations rumble through Caspian's chest where my head rested as he spoke.

"Me too."I chipped in.

"Good saves me the trouble of having to get a bucket of water to wake you up." Edmund laughed.

"Trust me if you did I'd go all Miraz on your ass." Caspian laughed. I opened my eyes and saw we were in the same space we had fell asleep in earlier.

"I don't think I would mind, I need a good wash." It had been a good three days since I had got a good clean.

"We'll I wasn't going to say anything but..." Edmund started.

"Hush Ed and leave her alone. Aswell you don't smell to nice yourself." Lucy smacked his chest.

We all started laughing as Ed mocked being hurt by Lucy.

"I can have a bath drawn for you I am sure Cassie, I am thinking of taking one myself." Susan asked completely ignoring her brother.

"That would be lovely Susan thank you." I smiled at her.

"Don't thank me yet until you see what we have to bathe in. I mean seriously what I would kill for a Luxurious bath like we had in our time." She whined.

"Snob." Edmund coughed.

"Dork." Susan coughed back.

"Your the dork." Peter joined in in the siblings argument.

I sat amused at the bickering that was going on in front of me.

"I am not a dork." Susan gasped.

"Do we need to mention the dictionary game." Lucy laughed.

"We'll darling sister if it wasn't for the dictionary game we would have never actually found Narnia now would we."

I looked up a Caspian and saw he was just as amused by their arguing as I was.

"What no it wasn't it was because I decided to play hide an' seek."

"You decided?" Peter raised an eyebrow, "I was the one who agreed and if it wasn't for me- "

Peter was cut of by the sound if hooves hitting the stone floor.

"Your Majesties, your Majesties!" Someone called out. Just then a faun ran round the corner obviously out of breath as though he had been searching for us for a long time.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Caspian asked standing to his feet. I stood up with him and unconsciously grabbed his arm, which he now had holding the head of his sword, and held it tightly.

Once the faun was close enough he stopped, breathing hard be curtly bowed his head.

"A telmarien rider was spotted in the forest. A group went after him but they were to late."

"Thank you for finding us." Edmund nodded. The faun gave a small nod before quickly disappearing in the direction he had just come.

"What are we going to do." Lucy asked after a few moments of silence.

"You are not doing anything we on the other hand are going to prepare to go to fight." Peter answered.

"What do you mean I am not going." When Lucy said this I held back my laughter as I though back to mine and Caspians previous fight where I had said the exact same thing.

"Lucy you are to young. This is going to be to dangerous." Edmund placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Edmund is barley a years older than me Peter. I have fought in battles before."

"Yes but that was in our golden age and you were older then Lu." I thought back to their earlier argument when they were fooling around but now things had become very serious.

"Give me one good reason why I can't come." She stood up straight got in Peters face. It did look funny as she was considerably smaller than him. I looked over at Susan and Edmund and saw them both looking around as if it was a regular thing for the two to fight. They did remind me of Caspian and myself in that aspect, two very stubborn people.

"Your to young." Peter answered his voice almost a plea at her to stop. But she didn't.

"Not good enough Peter." She laughed but it wasn't a normal Lucy Pevensie laugh, no, this one was hallow.

"Because what if we don't come back." Peter exploded. "What about that Lucy. What if we don't come back? We need someone to stay and be strong for the rest who still live. Mother made me swear to keep you all safe and this is how I know why. Yes Edmund and Susan are coming but they will be staying out if fighting as much as possible." At this point Edmund looked like home was about to say something but Peter carried on. "You are only 16 Lu. If we don't survive you need to go home and live your whole life."

"Is that really what you think?" Lucy said through gritted teeth. "That I will just be able to go home and carry on my life knowing my family is dead. Trust me Peter I would rather die today than that. Anything but that."

"Please Lu. Please I promise you I will come back as long as you promise to stay here." Peter begged taking one of Lucy hands in his.

They just stared at each other before finaly,  
"Okay. I'll stay."

Relief flooded over Peters face. He pulled his youngest sister into a tight embrace and I swear I heard him whisper 'I love you' to her. She pulled away looking at everyone and I she gave a small smile.

"Well if I'm not going I am going to go bathe then." With that she let go of peters hand and turned walking away.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Peter asked when Lucy had completely gone.

"Yes." Edmund answered quickly. "That bastard need to pay for what he has done, to the Narnians, to Caspian, to Cassie."

"I agree." Susan smiled going over and taking her brothers hand.

"I may not have agreed in the beginning but I see how this could better our chances." Caspian smiled.

Everyone's head turned to me as if they were waiting for me to answer.

"I'm afraid." I confessed. "Afraid that I might crack under pressure and that I might just stand there and scream."

"No one knows how they will react when something goes wrong." Susan said.

"Part of me is saying no. That these people I have known since I was a child didn't make the choice to follow Miraz. They were forced to."

"What the other part saying?" Edmund asked a huge smile on his face as if he already knew the answer.

My voice now void of any emotion I looked Petter in the eye and said.

"That is is time to go to war."

* * *

**Sooo what you think? Ahh I hoped you liked it. But anyway I was actually thinking if getting a beta reader to help me with the story and stuff so let me know if you or anyone you know is interested:)**

**Chloe x**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
